23 People, and I'm the Most Hated
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Story Day 29 In what appeared to be a massive arcade machine, the five tribes arrived to meet Luke in Gameworld. The sight of Garfunkel and David being gone was a lot to take in for SpongeBob and the former Nis. They were then each given maps that led them around a huge pit of arcade machines, each displaying different classic games. Jill led Ichi to their first arcade machine. After setting out into Donkey Kong, Mr. Lunt approached SpongeBob, claiming he recognized him as one of the last original Ichi members. He told the sponge he would have his back if it could be returned. Lunt: Ey, sponge. SpongeBob: Yes, Mr. Lunt? Lunt: I noticed that you were one of the last of your tribe... that is no-good, nope, not at all. I just want you to know, I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine! SpongeBob: Oh, thanks! Y'know, I do kinda have an itch right her-- Lunt: It's a figure of speech! SpongeBob: Oh yeah! Hehe, silly me. Satania climbed a platform, only to be hit by a barrel and rolled offscreen into Duck Hunt. Sadako was also in Duck Hunt, only to be struck by Satania and rolled into a bush. A dog popped out and laughed at them. SpongeBob ran into Duck Hunt to see if they were okay, embarrassing them both. On Ni, Misaka took off full speed ahead through the arcade machines, blasting through one game at a time. Her tribe beckoned her to slow down so they could catch up. Mei reached Misaka on a ship in Space Invaders. They settled down and took a break, where Mei swore to Misaka that the last remaining Ni members would not team up against her. Misaka told her not to worry, as she trusted her. Lancelot rounded everyone up and led the tribe through several arcade machines, but had trouble navigating. Landing in Centipede, Mei spoke with Karen to make sure her computer ally was okay with Misaka. Karen admitted she was fine with her, and suggested getting rid of Mario asap to avoid any questions of a Ni alliance. On San, Lucina noticed that Sakura was being quiet. She approached the girl and assured her that she would have her back. In Donkey Kong, Arthur met up with Umaru, who was enjoying the games a bit too much. Arthur asked if Umaru could look out for him after last night's vote. Arthur: Hey, Umaru-chan? Is that right, chan? Umaru: WOOHOO! Look out for the barrels, yeaaaaah! Arthur: If you get a moment, I-- *jumps over barrel* was just wondering if *jumps over another barrel* if you, y'know, could look out for me? After last night's vote? Umaru: WOOOOOO! Oh, huh? Yeah, sure, whatever! YAAAAY! Arthur: Alright, thanks! Go made their way to Wrecking Crew, where Monika sought out James and Lily. She asked them if they were okay going after Han, as he was the most strategic player. They all agreed. James went to talk to Mileena, but she quickly dashed through all the games until she found the Mortal Kombat machine. She proceeded to kill every character muse and destroy absolutely everything, leaving the game in ruins. James backed away slowly. Han tried to talk to Lily, but noticed she was a little dismissive. This made him wary of everyone. GIR played around in Space Invaders, claiming the game reminded him of home. Godzilla and Pinkie watched from afar, and had a small discussion. Godzilla mentioned that Ryuko was playing hard, and should probably be next to go. Pinkie agreed, but then got too excited to ride on a spaceship. Godzilla: ROOOOOOOOOOOAR! Pinkie: What's that? Ryuko? Yeah, she is kinda mean. I do think she should go soon! Oh, look! A spaceship! *jumps on* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Godzilla: Rooooar rooar. Ryuko sat alone in Duck Hunt, contemplating her previous actions in the competition. Day 30 Trivia: Pinkie Pie's original season, Survivor: Equestria, was formatted differently than an average season. The season finale started at the final four and Final Tribal Council took place at final three, whereas an average final three season holds the finale at the final five. Ichi arrived at Super Mario Bros., where a giant green pipe led to the dungeon. They decided to keep going and ignore it. Go later arrived and ignored it, as well. San later reached the pipe, where Arthur convinced the girls to go in, since they needed more supplies. The Dungeon Music: Bad Apple!! - Nomico https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lNZ_Rnr7Jc The San tribe arrived in a dungeon that was formatted like an old arcade machine, with graphics changing and bullets firing left and right. They dashed in, hoping to find some supplies. Umaru split from the others to play around with the advanced game graphics. While bouncing around, she found a strange chest sitting before her. Inside, she discovered a Very Amazing Green Onion. Very Amazing Green Onion - The Very Amazing Green Onion debuted in Survivor: Lucifenia - Re Birthday, season 77. The artifact allows the holder to block a vote from any contestant of their choice. It must be played before the vote. In its original season, the artifact was played four times, and it soon became a popular and frequently used twist. Umaru hid the Very Amazing Green Onion and reunited with her tribe. After finding some supplies, the tribe figured it was time to leave. Day 30 (cont.) San continued onward for the rest of the day. Day 31 Trivia: Lucina originally played with her father, Chrom, in her first season, Survivor Smash Bros.. Her father was part of the "Re Birthday" twist, which he survived and entered the game. The two worked together and reached the final three, but both lost against Mewtwo. Early in the morning, Ichi arrived at F-Zero, where they found a car that would drive them to their next location in the zombie-infested Arklay Mountains. Not long after, San also arrived. Elsewhere, Go struggled to find the vessel, but landed in Centipede and ended up being chased by a massive centipede. Still in the Running